


Rusty

by pickleplum



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh's not sure how well Newt understands German.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rusty

As Raleigh Becket strolls into the K-Science lab, the sound of an argument finds him before he sees the room’s usual residents. The tableau is a little different than he’s used to, with Newt sprawled in an office chair on Hermann’s side of the infamous line clutching some sort of ice pack to his head while Hermann hovers nervously about him, grumbling in German. “What happened?” Raleigh asks.

“Spatzchen fell from my ladder and nearly cracked his skull,” Hermann answers gruffly before turning his attention back to his lab partner. “What in heaven’s name you thought you were doing up there I’ll never….”

“Whatever, Hermann,” Newt pouts, peering nearsightedly up at his companion. “Would you stop calling me names like that? I’m not some idiot kid.”

“Newton, sie müssen vorsichtiger sein. Ohne dich kann ich nicht leben.”

“Yeah, yeah. You can stop rubbing it in. I’m fine. It’s just a little bump.” He moves to get up, although he doesn’t remove the ice pack.

The physicist sighs, shakes his head, and addresses Raleigh, who is still puzzling over Newt’s _non sequitur._ “Mister Becket, would you kindly escort Newton to Medical and make sure he remains long enough to be properly examined?”

They’re halfway there with Newt mumbling non-stop about how awful Hermann is to him when Raleigh can’t take it anymore. “Newt, do you speak any German?” he asks.

“Yeah, no. I used to, but I’m so rusty I don’t understand much anymore. It’s not like I need to be fluent to recognize an insult, dude,” Newt responds with a shrug.

“Uh. About that….”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the prompt](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=1156702#t1156702):  
> “Hermann will say things to Newt once in awhile in German. Newt thinks they are just insults but Hermann is actually telling Newt that he loves him and sweet stuff like that. The cat is out of the bag when Hermann is overheard by someone that understands what he is saying.”
> 
> People of the PacRim fandom, meet Raleigh Becket: Default speaker of any non-English language you need for a fic.
> 
> Hover over the German words/sentences for a translation.
> 
> Music to set the mood: [Hüsker Dü, _New Day Rising_ , Track 12, “I Don’t Know What You’re Talking About”](http://youtu.be/zfsyDQ3a3VU)


End file.
